VANILLA
by randomle26
Summary: [BRIEF RIVAMIKA ONE SHOT; T FOR THE IMPLIED LEMONS] Humanity's Strongest pair have a rest day, allowing them at least some percentage of normalcy (like any couple). Being their with the beauty that was Mikasa Ackerman, the corporal couldn't help but think of… soap.


**AN: Here's a Levi and Mikasa one shot. I Rated it T because it has brief descriptions- mostly because it has implied **_**lemons**_. **Also, sorry it's so short- this was just a blurted out attempt to write something because I'm suddenly (for lack of a better word) obsessed with SNK.**

**Please ignore any errors and keep in mind that I'm really too poor to own anything as big as SNK.**

* * *

There was only one time when Corporal Levi was able to completely control and subside his compulsive, neurotic cleaning side. No, it wasn't during the times of battle, where his attention obviously needed to be focused on something other than the gritty dirt underneath his boot soles or the drops of Titan "flesh" on his shirt.

It was when he was holding the 104th Trainees Squads (former) star. When his muscular arms were tightly wrapped around her unclad porcelain sheath, he could command the inner-demon that spotted even the most clandestine scrapes of filth.

It would've been assumed that the corporal would've put houses to separate himself from someone else's perspiration or fluids- as a result of the previous events- but that was simply not the case.

Mikasa Ackerman was a laundered survivor; any noticeable filth could be easily washed away in her physical or mental state.

Levi brushed the pads of his fingers across his unconscious lover's polished skin. The outer layer of her being, her physical appearance being the barrier that blocks her inner soul, glistened. It reminded him of that proud gleam he saw once he finished rubbing the scum off those transparent windows.

His fingers traveled lower, extending their search towards her belly button. Levi took this opportunity to bury his nose closer to inhale her scent. (If she used perfume or if she just naturally sweats the scent of roses, he'll never know.) As he drew non-existent shapes against her stomach area, he couldn't help but notice how her scent itself easily slid into first place on his list of beautiful smells, replacing his personal and favorite air freshener.

Her stomach was as smooth as the dinner plates he spent so much time re-cleaning, the soldiers really wouldn't shine to his expectations, and he hoped the oil from his fingers would stain the pulchritudinous of her skin.

But it wasn't just Mikasa's skin that made her clean and fresh. It was what is inside of the live china doll, as cliché as it might sound.

Levi found Mikasa's will to fight as refreshing as new soap. He knew quite well about her history, about how she gained the courage for attacking after her parent's death and the near death of Yeager boy. The fact that she continued to fight made her even more refreshing, she could've easily given up and had a steady life, but she decided to keep fighting. They shared the need to fight and protect, of course, both for separate reasons.

Was it really appropriate for him to continuously compare him to cleaning products or finished products from good cleaning?

Anyone else would find it rather insulting that his or her partner was comparing the lover to the soap to wash your hands or the air freshener used after an unfortunate encounter with the lavatory. Levi knew Mikasa wouldn't be offended by unorthodox compliments, she was too tough to be offended by confusing words. On some level, the Corporal was sure that one of the Survey Corps best understood why he valued her as high as he did cleaning products. That was an extremely high level on Levi's terms.

When rumors pop up about their "non-existent" relationship, the soldiers continue to call them "Humanity's Strongest Pair". Maybe they really were. Opposites really did attract, their connection fizzing between the spaces that separates them. They may argue-_often-_ but maybe it was because they were both equally strong, they both weren't ready to put their weapons down in a fight. It would've been boring had Mikasa been submissive.

Levi never really knew how close to her heart she held him. He was hopeful that he ranked higher then Armin, but could he even compete with Yeager?

That question alone wouldn't sway his feelings for her, only wound his rather monstrous pride.

Mikasa, in her unconscious state, interlocked his fingers with her own, drawing them closer towards her stomach. She released his hand, putting her previously held hand over his and pushed it closer against her skin, also scooting back towards his own bare chest.

Whatever the answer was, it didn't matter to him.

She was his soap: vanilla, flawless, sparkling, and immaculate.

* * *

**How was my first SNK one shot?**

**I used the thesaurus and learned that vanilla is also a synonym for clean and simple- I'm not completely sure how accurate THESAURUS . COM is as a website.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
